


When Dreams Come True

by MamanAbeille



Series: It's Only Love [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Juleka - Freeform, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, MLWeeklyPrompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanAbeille/pseuds/MamanAbeille
Summary: Juleka never thought that her world would shatter around her the very second her oldest dream came true.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: It's Only Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	When Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Rose and Juleka centric fic. The weekly prompt was: there's nothing more frightening than having a dream come true.

Juleka had been in love with Rose since the moment she saw her on the playground. Granted, she was too young to realize or understand her emotion, but it was there. As the years passed, and her emotions grew, she started looking for signs that the pink girl was interested in girls as well. However, they never came. The two would have sleepovers and talk about crushes, well Rose’s crushes, and they were always boys, currently the tall punk in their class. So Juleka dreamed and hoped, and occasionally even prayed, that Rose would become interested in girls. 

At 3:30 on a Friday afternoon in the courtyard, her dream came true… and the world proceeded to shatter around her. There, on their favorite bench to share lunch and catch up on homework, was Rose. Only, she was lip locked with a pretty brunette that was in the year above them. Tears flooded her eyes, as she ran out of the courtyard, unnoticed until she ran directly into Ivan. He caught her arm just before she crashed on the ground, and he helped her up gently. 

“Whoa, you okay,” he asked, with a little chuckle, then once noticing her tears asked more gently,”Hey, Juleka, what happened?” He picked up her bag that had fallen and guided her over to the stairs. 

She whimpered softly and leaned into his touch. “Ivan, Ro- she-,” her tears fell harder, sobs racking her body. Ivan wrapped her in his arms and patted her head, gently whispering little reassurances that it would be okay. After a few minutes, her sobs subsided down to sniffles, and she pulled back from the larger boy. “Sorry,” she whimpered, wiping at her eyes and nose.

“Don’t,” Ivan shook his head. “I’m sorry you’re hurting. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Something about Ivan always reminded Juleka of her brother. They both could seem a bit intimidating in their appearance, but were so comforting and kind, always going out of their way to help and calm others. She imagined that’s why she felt so comfortable opening up to him. “I saw Rose kissing some girl in the courtyard. I can’t remember her name. She’s a year above us.” 

“Oh,” he sighed, wrapping her into a one armed hug. “Have you ever actually told her how you feel, Jule?” 

She shook her head, her purple bangs hiding even more of her face. “She’s never liked girls. She’s my best friend, Ivan. I didn’t want to ruin it.” She sniffles again. “It was supposed to be me, Ivan.” 

Ivan sighs. “You should tell her, Juleka. Like you said, she’s your best friend. She loves you. You both deserve to know if she’s in love with you, too. You know I’m not going to push you, but that’s just my opinion on it.” 

Juleka wiped away the last of her tears and smiled a little. “Are you going to take your own advice with Mylene?” 

Ivan laughed deeply, nudging her with his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m thinking about it.” His phone dinged, drawing his attention momentarily. “You okay now? That actually is Mylene.” 

“I’m better. Thanks, Ivan. Good luck.” He places a quick kiss on her cheek, before gathering up his things and sprinting off, hollering a quick ‘you too’ behind him. 

Juleka pulled her feet up on the bench and her and rested her arms on her knees, eventually burying her face in her arms as she thought about Ivan’s words. She knew he was right. It wasn’t fair to Rose to keep the truth from her. She knew deep down that it wouldn’t harm her friendship. They were too close for that. They meant too much to one another. She’s so lost in her thought that she barely heard the peppy call of her name, until Rose was right in front of her. 

Rose touches her shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts and her attention to the present. She raised her head, knowing even before they locked eyes that it was Rose above her. The blonde took in her friend’s blotchy face, red eyes, and fallen expression. “Juleka?” she whispered sadly with worry. 

Juleka musters up every ounce of courage in her body to look up at her and speak clearly, if quietly. “I’m in love with you.” The two girls were silent for a moment, neither daring to break the spell around them. Soon, it became more of a suffocating silence for Juleka, so she continued,”I wanted you to be interested in girls for so long, I didn’t even think about you liking any girl other than me. I just assumed it would be me,” she finished defeatedly. 

“It is you,” Rose told her, her cheeks flushing a deep pink. 

Juleka stared at her in confusion. When she finally did speak, her tone was matter of fact. “I saw you in the courtyard.” 

She looked down, guiltily. “Mae was a test. I’ve been helping her run lines for the play, because we have free period together. She asked if we could practice the final kiss scene, and I was curious if it was all girls… or just you.” She locks eyes with her again. She reached for the other girl’s hand and squeezed gently. “It’s just you. It’s just been you for a long time.” 

Juleka was sure that she didn’t have any tears left in her, but there they were falling down her cheeks. She launched herself at Rose, kissing her cheek, her nose, her forehead, any spot that her lips landed. “I love you.” 

Rose laughed, grabbing her arms to still her, and hold her full attention. “I love you, too,” she giggles out before capturing the other girls lips with her own in a real proper kiss that they both pull away from teary eyed and laughing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make my first Juleka/Rose not have a happy ending.


End file.
